


害怕怀孕的猫男孩

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *约稿男精x猫男cuntboycuntboy是下身为女性的男性，请注意避雷。老夫老妻治愈肉，有KJ/LJ/打孔的桥段。





	害怕怀孕的猫男孩

Buhnrop的体内埋藏着一个秘密，一个让他无法与人肌肤相亲的秘密。  
他那时候刚刚加入行会，在同行友人的接连示好哄劝乃至威逼利诱之下，交代出了那个秘密。好奇心是一把能斩破未知迷雾也能刺穿人心的剑，Buhnrop便险些被人性恶意的利刃摧毁。  
Buhnrop在成人生日后不久的一个雨夜离开了生活至今的海都，一心只想逃离被看穿的过去和给他留下伤痕的人们，他朝着炎热干燥的沙漠旅行，辗转过几大城市，在将近七年后，与基拉巴尼亚这片饱受战火与暴政之苦的土地相逢，战争结束后，便定居在阿拉米格人重建的社区。  
他靠接赏金委托为生，抢单的时候结识了现在的恋人。阿拉米格是新建城邦，虽然还残存着帝国旧影，却比艾欧泽亚的三大城市还要庄严气派。他俩在靠近空中花园的居民楼里合力买下间一室公寓，平日里合伙解决委托。到了不想动弹的夏季，便靠着积蓄在里享受鸡尾酒和冷水浴。  
Buhnrop从午睡醒来的时候，Yssupkcoj正好从外面回来。午后的正处于一天之后的最高气温，Yssupkcoj的鼻尖和脖颈上布满细密的汗珠，在玄关便把湿透的法袍脱了个精光。  
他朝Buhnrop炫耀手里的新鲜的小番茄：“沙那多给的。他家的以太制冷剂坏了，这天气没有制冷恐怕要中暑，我去帮忙修了一下。”  
Buhnrop正在床上伸着懒腰，猫魅的身体相当柔软，腰背凹成了一弯新月，“哈——这么热的天，才这点报酬？”  
“新鲜的番茄，我知道你喜欢番茄炖蛋，所以才特地答应的。”  
交往后的半个月里，Yssupkcoj便渐渐摸清了他的喜好。番茄、薄荷茶、鸡尾酒。  
灵敏的鼻子远远地已经闻到了Yssupkcoj身上的汗味，精灵的味道和其他种族有着明显的差别，像是被草药浸泡过的海盐。Yssupkcoj淋浴的声音从外面传来，Buhnrop眯起眼睛，在汗水混合着香波的迷人气味里，他的瞳孔在光中皱缩成了一道窄线。  
Buhnrop洗了一个新鲜的小番茄，迫不及待地叼在嘴里，正打算做个果篮，洗完澡浑身湿淋淋的Yssupkcoj已经靠了上来。他让Buhnrop转过身来接吻，咬在红色的果实上，二人分享一个。他们在那熟烂的果肉之中肆意地纠缠搅动，Buhnrop吞咽不及，橘红色的果汁连带着淡绿色的籽从嘴角滑下。  
“别闹了……”Buhnrop吻干净Yssupkcoj嘴唇周围的汁液，手却向下伸去，隔着潮湿的白色浴巾揉弄起来：“不是约好了晚上一起去森都看剧吗？”  
“可你也想要做吧？连尾巴都摇起来了。”Yssupkcoj撩起Buhnrop的上衣，抱他坐在厨房的大理石台面上，“下周巡演会到伊修加德，我们赶上那一场也来得及。”  
“啊……伊修加德，想想就觉得关节疼。”  
“你不是经常抱怨夏天太热吗？”  
Yssupkcoj知道Buhnrop的每一个秘密，性史、敏感点、喜欢的体位，甚至是他的身体。Yssupkcoj用手指揩去已经滑到了颈窝的番茄籽，放到嘴里吮吸。他撤掉浴巾，阴茎已经半勃起了，垂在Buhnrop的两腿之间。Buhnrop的膝盖不老实地蹭弄着Yssupkcoj的龟头，脚趾蹬在Yssupkcoj的小腿上，半垂着眼睑看着Yssupkcoj的性器在他的摆弄下渐渐抬头，浮现出青筋。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，上面有一股甜味。一个星期之前和Yssupkcoj在家里闲着无趣，便心血来潮地给自己打了一个乳钉。过程说不上疼，只是愈合期乳头都尴尬地硬立着，只能穿宽松的衣服。Buhnrop自己碰了碰被银色装饰点缀的乳头，在爱抚之下已经不会觉得疼了，便将Yssupkcoj的手放在自己身上。  
“感觉有点奇怪，能靠拉扯圆环把皮肤拎起来。”  
“还疼吗？”  
Buhnrop摇头，尾巴在大理石台上扫来扫去，打翻了胡椒瓶和盐罐。Yssupkcoj一手来回揉弄着两个肿立敏感的乳头，一手向下磨去，探入Buhnrop的两腿之间。那里不像平常男人一样臌胀着，摸到中间的凹陷，那里已经变得潮热起来了。  
Yssupkcoj故意拉动Buhnrop的裤腰，让布料紧紧勒近腿缝。Buhnrop的臀部像是被捕兽器捉住的猎物，躁动不安地发抖。Yssupkcoj故意勾住内裤的带子在Buhnrop股沟处摩擦，让他颤抖地喘息起来。  
“看来穿孔让你变得更敏感了。”  
“不由自主地就……”  
Yssupkcoj剥下Buhnrop的宽松长裤，里面是赤裸的，淡灰色的皮肤油亮细腻，除了和尾巴连接的地方都光洁无毛。Yssupkcoj勾住Buhnrop的腿弯，Buhnrop坐在光滑的大理石上被拉扯到边缘。Yssupkcoj跪在地上，打开了Buhnrop的双腿。  
Buhnrop的私处就藏着让他此生难以启齿的秘密。肌肉结实精致的两腿之间是深粉色的女性器官，在刚才的爱抚之下已经兴奋起来，闭合的肉唇之间流出少许春水。Buhnrop在Yssupkcoj面前全然没有想要遮掩的羞耻和自卑，反倒用手肘支撑着身体，大敞开双腿踩在Yssupkcoj的肩头，让他好好观察。  
虽然有着男人的面孔和身材，Buhnrop却天生长着女性的器官。护月一族的基因稳定性在母体怀孕期间波动较大，因而历史中每百年出现性别倒置的个体也有十几例，族中已经习以为常的意外在人类社会却是一件惊天罕事。以往曾有人因为他的特别而在恋爱时将他赶出家门，也有人抱着猎奇心而玩弄他的身体。  
Buhnrop倒在流浪旅行的途中将世道看得很透彻，生理异常的人内心未必险恶，生理正常的变态也层出不穷。  
Buhnrop舔湿了自己的手指，探入那一道细缝，用中指和无名指覆盖在那肉唇上揉弄起来。Yssupkcoj吻着他的大腿根，在淡灰色的皮肤上面留下一连串污渍似的吻痕，像是将Buhnrop弄脏了。那桃径的入口处时而被揉得张开一道小口，内部喘息蠕动的淫肉隐约可见，时而羞涩地紧闭着，挤出几滴可怜的骚水，沿着圆鼓鼓的会阴朝后穴流去。  
Buhnrop的身上有一股并不自相矛盾的反差，平日里待人温文尔雅，身为战士肌肉练习得十分强健，在技斗时是以一敌三的好手。但只要在他毫无戒备的时候稍加撩拨，或是在夜间潜入他的床畔，便能偷窥到其脆弱又恬不知耻的春态。充满男性气息的淡灰色身体上，嘴唇像是甜品一般柔软，脸红的时候，连眼尾的猫斑都似乎跟着一起灼烧起来。轮廓优秀的胸肌在放松的时候就像两块充满弹性的乳肉，打钉之后更夺人眼球。Buhnrop的胸部一样饱满得乳头冲下，总让人觉得他欲壑难填，想看在操动的时候像女人的乳房一样震颤的样子。腰腹部没有一丝赘肉，半透明的汗毛向下生长着，一直延续到光洁的阴部，那处深粉色的细缝常年都保持着湿润，相当柔软，使劲玩弄的时候甚至能摸到坚硬的盆骨。淡褐色的后穴也是妙处，只是上床的时候往往都被前面吸引去注意力，Yssupkcoj已经有段时间没从后面操他了。  
Yssupkcoj移开Buhnrop的手，握在手里，要为他口交。他没急着用舌头直攻那等待爱抚的肉蒂，舔掉了入口四周的淫水，然后用手将两片唇拨开，舔里面敏感充血的黏膜。Buhnrop很少叫床，只有在被操得快要失禁的时候才会大声求饶。他这会儿大口喘气，小腹凹陷出肋骨的形状，想要夹紧双腿，又强迫自己打开。  
Yssupkcoj将外部的肉蒂吸的啧啧作响，让Buhnrop听着脸红，又舔着勃起臌胀的会阴，钻弄起紧闭的后穴，打算前后一起玩弄他。Yssupkcoj朝后穴中插入一根手指，一边用舌尖顶弄前面，虽然都是细短的事物，灵活滑软的舌头和转动着角度在里面扭曲作祟的手指都让Buhnrop快感连连，他不会说什么被操得要死了之类的骚话，只是通过一次次颤抖着紧握着Yssupkcoj的右手，将自己的感受传达出去。  
“我想到床上去……”Buhnrop坐起身，“也能帮你舔。”  
Buhnrop不好意思地跪在床头，跨坐在Yssupkcoj脸上，他的上身短Yssupkcoj许多，要努力得翘起屁股才能在被口交的同时也舔到Yssupkcoj的阴茎。Yssupkcoj的鸡巴在彻底勃起后弯向小腹，Buhnrop握着送到口中，Yssupkcoj也开始用舌尖插弄Buhnrop的小穴了。Yssupkcoj将入口完全扒开，直接用舌尖刺激最里面，Buhnrop满足地吞咽着Yssupkcoj粗长的鸡巴，虽说刚洗过没什么异味，但超出二十公分的尺寸把他干得几乎干呕了。Buhnrop用手撸动着实在无法吞咽的部分，想到一会儿这深色的粗棍要侵犯自己，就兴奋地要潮吹了。  
他以前对做爱毫无兴趣，是Yssupkcoj慢慢开发出他的这幅淫态的。刚成为见习斧术师的时候他和一个乌尔达哈人相爱了，与其说是恋爱，其实只不过是他的一厢情愿。对方是觉得斧术师中男多女少，修行期间没时间和外界接触，只想找个人顺便解决生理问题。到了上床的关键一步，看到他异于常人的身体，在变态心理的趋势下毫无前戏便进入奸淫了他。Buhnrop如今在高潮的时候求饶的习惯大概就是那时候养成的。他对于初夜除了下体被撕裂的痛感和整晚脑袋撞击床板的眩晕，再无什么清晰的印象。缺乏疼爱的情侣关系持续了不足三个月，只有在想要上床的时候，对方才会找到他，在训练之后一身臭汗靠在床上，让他主动脱了衣服坐上来用那紧致的小穴吞下敖龙粗大的阴茎。Buhnrop一直将对方偶尔的几句甜言蜜语信以为真，直到有一天，对方突然说：“我和两个兄弟说了你的事，下周晚上一起玩吧。”  
“什么事？”  
“啊……就是正在交往啊……还有你，你长了那个。嘿嘿，他们都挺好奇的，也想看看。”  
“这太奇怪了！”  
“有什么的。大家都是男人，男人之间互相撸一下很常见啊，你不也是男人吗？”  
在初恋质问和虚伪的哄劝之下，Buhnrop被灌醉后和三个人发生了关系。那天整晚都有人骑在他身上，不是操弄他的肉穴，就是用他的嘴射精。Buhnrop神志不清地想要逃走，被抱起来同时由两个人贯穿。  
“长着两个穴，就应该被两根同时操才对。”  
“是啊，哈哈哈。光是一个人怎么能喂饱你呢？”  
他隐约记得初恋那时分开他的双腿，和朋友两人介绍小穴的紧致和湿润。他被下药之后，尽管身体感受不到丝毫的快感，仍旧高潮不断，前后两处都不断地流水，让这群自大猥琐的男人以为他们将他操得发骚了。  
Buhnrop想爬到床下躲起来，又被抓住脚踝拉出来，就在地板上被进入。从那之后初恋便时不时带着他出门“会会朋友”。直到将近两年之后，Buhnrop从斧术师行会毕业打算转职成为战士，才从这病态的绑架关系中解脱出来。Buhnrop在艾欧泽亚板块的边陲流浪许多年后才与Yssupkcoj相遇。成为恋人之后，起初Buhnrop对上床做爱并不感兴趣，过往的经历都是痛苦而耻辱的，被Yssupkcoj拉上宠爱有加几次后才渐渐得趣起来，到如今已经有些微微上瘾了。  
Buhnrop虽然比Yssupkcoj徒长几年冒险的经历，却在床上被教如何口交，又如何扭着腰承欢，这份羞涩实在无法向任何人倾吐。他如今已经从硬挺的阴茎之中榨取出了不少的前列腺液，Yssupkcoj的舔弄让他无法继续专心手上的事，干脆挺起腰起起落落，让小穴更加强烈地与Yssupkcoj的口鼻摩擦。精灵的鼻梁尖而高耸，正好来回刺戳后穴的皱褶处，令他呼吸凌乱起来，银蛇一般扭动腰部，不得章法地撸动着Yssupkcoj的阴茎。  
他因为享受快感而逐渐粗鲁的手法令Yssupkcoj不满，随即打了他的屁股。暗红色的掌痕慢慢浮现在翘挺浑圆的臀瓣上。Yssupkcoj让Buhnrop躺在床上，将他的双腿抬过头顶架在肩上，就从正面缓缓进入。Buhnrop的肉穴虽然比女人的要小，在几个月的开发下也能吃进去精灵族的阴茎了，在自身体液的润滑下，方才连嘴都含不下的阳物居然吞到了根部。Buhnrop深吸了一口气，下陷的小腹上隐约露出阴茎龟头的轮廓。Yssupkcoj缓缓后抽，阴茎与内部的柔软黏膜摩擦，小腹上的凸起也随之消退；再度长驱直入，顶得Buhnrop的头险些撞到床板。如此来回快速抽插晃动起来，Yssupkcoj护着Buhnrop的头部，顺便揉捏着他在阳光下半透明的猫耳。  
“到、到太里面了——”  
“每次顶到这个地方，你都会战栗起来。”Yssupkcoj弯腰和Buhnrop接吻，柔软的身体在传教士体位下被折叠也毫无问题，Buhnrop不仅从上方被Yssupkcoj压制住操干，连自己被插得红肿外翻的穴口都看得一清二楚。那里的热度、四溅的汁水和不断拍打在他臀部的睾丸都近在咫尺。Buhnrop的内部开始不自觉地抽搐。  
“请慢一点……再这样就高潮了……”  
“那我就先用后面好了。”  
Buhnrop识趣地跪在床上两手撑墙，撅着臀部，让Yssupkcoj从后面插入。许久没用后穴做了，竟然比女性器官还要紧。Yssupkcoj刚刚已经帮他舔松了入口，这会儿缓缓地进入，Buhnrop发出难耐的喘息，乖顺又亲热地吮吸着Yssupkcoj的拇指。  
“全部都插进来……”  
“你又贪心了。”Yssupkcoj的另一只手揉弄着指痕还未消散的臀部：“以前光是互相撸就脸红了，现在就得轮番满足你的两个小穴才行。”  
“才没那回事……”  
饱胀的被占有感填满了Buhnrop的身体，起初稍有不适，很快却重新习惯了后穴被贯穿的感觉。乳头的银色饰品在晃动中不断闪光，Buhnrop的身体已经分泌出了一层黏腻的汗，和Yssupkcoj湿热的皮肤粘在一起难舍难分。  
“我想接吻……”  
Yssupkcoj从上方吻到他的额头、鼻尖，最后落在唇上，猫魅的身体灵活到每次都让Yssupkcoj不可思议，多情的尾巴缠上他的小臂，光滑的软毛似有似无地摩擦撩拨着。后穴已经变得泥泞不堪，又插回亟待爱抚的桃径。就这样来回交错着，Buhnrop前后流水，胸部的肌肉被干得震颤，自己从前面揉弄着肉蒂，忍不住提前颤抖着高潮了。  
他倒在Yssupkcoj怀中一阵阵痉挛似的发抖，连体内都连带着抽搐起来。Yssupkcoj狠干了两下，抽出阴茎射在他两腿之间。  
“稍微洗洗出门，晚上的剧还来得及。”  
“Yssupkcoj你这人真是……被这样搞也很消耗体力……”Buhnrop忍不住想偷懒了，“就去伊修加德吧。我想了下的确有段时间没滑雪了。”  
Buhnrop枕在Yssupkcoj的胳膊上，像是玩史莱姆的小孩一样涂抹着两腿之间粘稠的精液。身体稍微冷静下之后，才意识到股间不论是前后都有种红肿被撑坏了的感觉。他梳理干净尾巴上被弄湿的地方，听到Yssupkcoj说：“我今天回来的时候收到了一封你的信。”  
Yssupkcoj赤身裸体地站起来，到门口的背袋里翻找，扔给躺在床上的Buhnrop。  
“好像是斧术师行会寄来的。怎么，今年新学徒入学的时候快到了，请你回去做导师吗？”  
Buhnrop撕开信封阅读起来，面色渐渐凝重，仿佛是被拖入了不堪回首的记忆当中。  
“我在问你呢，Buhnrop。”  
“啊……推销新装备的垃圾广告罢了。”Buhnrop撕掉了信纸，将里面的内容抛之脑后，再次张开腿，给Yssupkcoj看那两个暂时无法合拢的淫靡肉洞：“既然不打算出门了，再来做一次吧……这次射在里面……”  
Buhnrop故作朦胧的用尾巴遮住两腿之间，仿佛为了掩盖秘密似的，低声说道：“之前去检查的时候，白魔法师说里面似乎有发育的迹象呢。如果不小心做得太过分了，会怀孕也说不定……”

fin


End file.
